


Brighter Than Sunshine

by rosetylerism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Present Tense, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetylerism/pseuds/rosetylerism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter how many times Sherlock woke up next to John, it still feels as great as the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brighter Than Sunshine

It didn't matter how many times Sherlock woke up next to John, it still feels as great as the first time.

He wakes up to the sun peering the window, dust floating in the window. He turns to John, still asleep next to him.

Sherlock wedges himself closer to the other man, nestling his head in the crook of his neck, holding him with no signs of letting go, gentle kissed on his head.

John sleepily opens his eyes, revealing his beautiful ocean blue eyes, god he was beautiful and gorgeous and perfect and holy christ he was his, no one else's, not Sarah's, not Mary's,  _his_.

John smiled and caressed Sherlock's face. "You're up early this morning." He sits up and props himself up against the pillows, Sherlock adjusting himself, putting his black curly head on his chest, holding him.

John leans down and puts his lips on Sherlock's head and breaths in, smelling him, territorial.

"I love you so much, Sherlock, do you know that?"

Sherlock doesn't respond, he simply straddles John and cups his face in his hands going in for a deep kiss.

John quickly reciprocates, lips against lips, tongues gently touching tongues. John puts his hand on Sherlock's hips, holding him closer. He breaks away from the kiss, their foreheads resting against each others, John smiles and Sherlock kisses him again, this time deeper with more longing, but still slowly, languid, filled with slow passion and desire.

John feels Sherlock's cock against his leg, hardening with every passing moment. He smiles.

"Excited already, are we?"

Both men smile. Sherlock looks up at John with a smirk on his face, lowering himself onto John's pelvis, slipping down his pants to reveal John's red cock, swelling with pleasure.

Sherlock reaches into the bedside table to find their trusty bottle of lube, squirts it into his hands while John slowly slinks down lower into the bed, sheets astray.

Sherlock's palms grasp John's cock, stroking the shaft slowly, fluidly. John shuts his eyes, his head roles back, grabbing onto the sheets for support.

"Oh, fuck, Sherlock," he says, his voice aching.

Sherlock doesn't stop looking at the other man, his eyes fixed on John, rubbing his thumb over the tip of John's cock, now leaking precome. He places gentle kisses on the inside of his tanned thighs. John stifles a moan.

In one motion, Sherlock takes his prick in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and begins to suck. John is getting closer to the edge and he doesn't know how much longer he can take this.

Sherlock works his tongue like magic, John still sleepily growling encouragements.

"Yes," he says between moans. "Fuck, that's it sweetheart." Sherlock takes his cock deeper into his mouth. John opens his eyes briefly and looks down at him, nearly coming just at the sight of Sherlock sucking his prick, his beautiful lips surrounding him.

Just like everything else, Sherlock can tell when John is on the brink of coming. He continues to suck, to lick, to stroke and John comes with a loud moan, fisting the sheets in desperation.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sherlock," he manages to get out, while his cock spills come into Sherlock's mouth, which he swallows in a gulp.

Sherlock puts his head back up on John's chest, feeling his heart beat like a hummingbird, breathing like he never has. John holds Sherlock close to him, playing with the fabric of Sherlock's t-shirt, which was actually John's shirt. Sherlock kisses his neck.

"Good morning to you, then." John says with a laugh. Sherlock just kisses him lovingly in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, or really posting any sort of fic at all. Follow me on tumblr (I'm rosetylerism over there too) for more Johnlock goodness.  
> Oh, and the title comes from the Aqualung song of the same name.


End file.
